Episode 1185 (18 September 1995)
Synopsis Michelle has a surprise at work, while Nigel braves out Debbie's inquest. Robbie looks forward to his first date. It's Debbie's inquest, so Nigel and her mum go. The man who ran her over gives his evidence that she simply stepped out in front of the car without looking and he braked and swerved. He says he's so sorry to Nigel. Nigel gives evidence that Debbie was happy and under no undue stress that day. The coroner makes a positive judgement, saying he's quite satisfied that the car was travelling well below the speed limit, and this was simply an accident. Nigel and Deb's mother go home and collect Clare who is very good and offers to make their tea. The mother says to Nigel that he has to stop treating Clare like an adult - she's doing all the work and supporting him, when he should be looking after her. Nigel agrees and goes and makes the dinner himself. Ruth and Mark get the test results and they're negative, unfortunately, so Mark is fine and we'll have to suffer his miserable demeanour for a lot longer. They then discuss having kids and have both finally come to their senses and decided it is a bad idea as Ruth thought what it would be like if she were pregnant or had a baby while she was looking after Mark (and of course it will be for much longer when he becomes ill). Michelle goes to work and her boss apologises about yesterday. He says it was totally out of line and he shouldn't have done it. Michelle says but I wanted you to. He says that doesn't excuse it at all, he had no right to take advantage of the situation. She protests loudly that she wanted it, and still does! He hastily says no way, I'm married. She just ploughs right on insistently, so what, and if he weren't married would he want to see her again? He reluctantly says well perhaps. She says fine, well why don't we just have an affair then, keep it quiet, nothing permanent. I don't need Mr Right, just Mr Right Now. He looks absolutely astonished that she's suggesting this, and as he is speechless she leaves the office saying well think about it. (!!Poor guy, now I know what sexual harassment is!) Ricky is busy drilling and playing loud music in the flat getting it ready for Bianca. Alan is trying to sleep and is furious about it. Ricky doesn't take any notice of polite requests to maybe leave it 'till later when Alan isn't sleeping or until they are actually moving in, and keeps on until Alan comes out and turns the stereo off. Ricky says I work better with music on. Alan says I sleep better without it and picks up the stereo angrily. Alan gets up and goes out to the square. He asks around for a quiet place - Sanjay says that he'd offer his, but Ricky's horrendous noise is just as bad there. But if he can think of anywhere he'll tell him. Alan says thanks, lives depend upon this! Sanjay raises an eyebrow and Alan says, oh not mine. David tells Pat he's thinking of getting a driving test application for Bianca to give her something to aim for. Pat smiles at him surprisedly and says he's come a long way and she's proud of him. He gives it to her (the form that is) and Ricky's there. She says she's not good enough, and David says that it'll be a couple of months and she will be. She looks round saying do you really think so. David says yes of course, Ricky sort of opens his mouth and mumbles a bit, rather unenthusiastically. (One really does wonder if there is a brain cell in there). Cindy bumps into someone in the square and drops her shopping and gets hysterical when Gita says are you OK? Gita looks at her in surprise, and Cindy tells her more or less to piss off and leave her alone. Sanjay discovers that his cousin has gone to India to ensure that he gets his share of the inheritance from their grandfather who is at death's door, even though he'd told Sanjay he wouldn't, so Sanjay again needs to go in order to get any of it for himself. But he can't tell Gita this as she was horrified that he was only after the money, so he spins her a yarn about him being sad about the old man dying, and puts on a huge act, and she says he can go, since it's for all the right reasons. Sanjay grins when she's gone. Sam hassles David to go out with her again, inviting him to dinner. He tries to get out of it but Peggy forces him into it. Later he comes in to try to cancel but Peggy says to him "you're not going to stand her up ARE YOU?" So he says errr no, it was just a joke. Robbie has his date tonight, and Peggy makes sure he's dressed OK, he says of course he is, he washed his clothes last week (!). He says they're going to see a film, Die Hard 3, you know Brice Willis killing loads of people. Peggy says Is that what Tina wants to see? Robbie says oh, I expect so. She says I think you should let Tina choose the film. Robbie says but what if it's crap?! Peggy says then he will sit through it with a smile. Robbie looks downhearted. He sees Steve in the café and Steve says all he needs for a great date is plenty of chat, plenty of money and plenty of condoms. Robbie says errr what, Steve says you have to do safe sex, or she won't be interested. Robbie says have you got any? Steve says buy your own, there's a machine in the gents in the Vic. Robbie goes back and asks Peggy if it's OK for Tina to stay the night, and Peggy is horrified, says that he should treat her with respect and wait. Robbie says what if she wants to? Peggy says that she'll be even more impressed that he wants to wait then. Robbie says but he doesn't want to! Peggy says this isn't a knocking shop, you can't bring her back. However, the date goes well, they go back to the café afterwards and Tina says so are we going back to yours? Robbie says he's not allowed, and Tina says that's OK no-one will know, just say you're going to bed and sneak me in the back. Robbie says that they may be caught. Tina says but Peggy will be serving in the bar, not if we're quick. Robbie panics and says err OK. She says you're not a virgin are you? He says oh no of course not. (unconvincingly) She says well, you're talking like one. He says no, that's fine I'll sneak you upstairs. He rushes over to Steve to ask for "what we were talking about earlier". Steve says I told you the machine. Robbie says it was broken, haven't you got one I could have now? Steve says well not on me, but OK, in the second drawer down in my room. But only use one, I may get lucky myself later.. (hahaha can anyone remember Steve ever getting it!!! The condom is probably past it's sell-by date) Robbie goes to the Vic, tells Peggy he's taken Tina home, and he really wants to go to bed when she quizzes him about it. Tina is smuggled upstairs and Robbie gets the condom. Peggy was curious about his reticence so went to talk to him and catches him coming out of Steve's room. He says err I borrowed some aftershave and was just returning it. She says OK, so tell me about tonight are you sure Tina got home OK? Robbie says oh yes, she'll be tucked up in bed by now. Peggy says oh, well do you want me to bring you an extra blanket, it's getting cold now? (No need to ask where Grant and Phil got their deviousness!) Robbie says no, he'll be warm enough! Tina is giggling in the bedroom and he tells her to shut up or Peggy will hear her. He hesitates and says he doesn't think it's such a good idea. Tina smirks and says don't worry I'll be gentle. Credits Main cast *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Kelly Dalligan as Tina *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Dilys Laye as Maxine *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Susan Tully as Michelle *Ian Embleton as Gary *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michael French as David *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Mark Monero as Steve *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *John Ashton as Mr Corby *Ian Lindsay as Coroner *Richard Walker as Coroner's Officer Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes